Évacuer le stress
by Kayn la renarde folle
Summary: Après la mission dans l'Immatériel, Dorian est contrarié et Bull est stressé. C'est là qu'arrive Sera pour remédier à la situation, elle et sa découverte qui l'a presque menée aux portes de la mort... /Présence d'humour douteux et de Lemon/


Bien le bonjour pour ce deuxième One Shot d'AdoriBull!

Je l'ai écrit à partir d'une discussion qu'on a avec Bull à un moment, vous la reconnaîtrez facilement ;)

Alors, je préviens tout de suite, y'a beaucoup d'humour pourri ou il faut bien visualisé la scène et l'exagéré, sinon, c'est pas drôle XD Tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, ainsi que le lemon, j'ai eu quelque difficulté à l'écrire X)

Bref, lecture et JUGEMENT!

* * *

À son retour de l'Immatériel, Dorian s'était isolé, se cloitrant dans la bibliothèque pour ses recherches, écumant les bouquins à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, cela lui avait permis de le mettre sur la piste du véritable nom de Coryphéus, chose qui pourrait donner un avantage certain à l'Inquisition. De quel nature, difficile de le dire mais toute information à propos du revenant peut être utile. Mais le véritable motif de cet isolement était tout autre. À ses compagnons, il disait vouloir être plus productif pour l'Inquisition, mais à lui-même, ce n'était qu'une façon d'oublier la remarque de Cauchemars.

« Dorian? Est-ce bien vous, Dorian? Oh, désolé. Je vous ai pris pour votre père… »

À ce souvenir, il serra les dents et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le livre qu'il remettait à sa place avant de prendre celui qu'il l'intéressait et de revenir à une petite table croulant sous les ouvrages et les notes. Car, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il devait se taper le travail de la bibliothécaire! Certain livre devant se trouver dans la section historique se retrouvait dans la section scientifique ou vice versa. Un vrai calvaire! Et cela s'ajoutait à la frustration qu'il ressentait actuellement. Le comparé à son père, ce père qui n'avait jamais tenté de le comprendre, qui courbait l'échine devant le Magistérium, qui fermait les yeux sur la déchéance des Tévintides! Il retint un cri de frustration. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il était incapable de se sortir ça de la tête. Il avait très bien visé, ce démon, lui ramenant en pleine face le fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Physiquement, il est vrai, mais le risque qu'il adopte la même attitude l'avait tellement hanté qu'il avait préféré fuir sa patrie plutôt que de devenir enchainer à ce Magistérium corrompu! Enragé, il cassa la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main, le brusque mouvement répandant des gouttes d'ancres sur le papier couvert d'une fine écriture. Jurant méchamment, il se leva, dans l'idée d'aller chercher une autre plume mais fut arrêté par un bruit étouffé qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Fronçant les sourcilles, il regarda prudemment derrière lui, en direction des escaliers menant au bureau de Solas, se demandant quel ennuie allait lui tomber sur la tête. Lentement, une tête blonde apparut, remontant l'escalier, suivant ensuite une chemise rouge et un pantalon jaune carotté. À la vue de cet immonde vêtement, il esquissa une grimace mais su exactement à qui il avait affaire.

Il vit émergé Sera, se tenant les côtes d'une main et prenant appuis contre le mur de l'autre. Un rictus déformait ses traits et un bruit saccadé, semblant retenu, s'échappait à grande peine de sa gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent et en voyant son expression, Dorian voulut courir dans sa direction, croyant son amie en difficulté mais fut bloquer par le rire tonitruant qui s'échappa de la gorge de ladite amie en le voyant. Désappointé, le Tévintide la dévisagea, le visage froid, fortement énervé d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il ne voulait que se plonger dans son travail. La jeune elfe continua sur sa lancer, ayant un pic d'hilarité à un certain moment qui la fit tomber à genou, attirant de nouveau les regards sur elle. Dans ce lieu habituellement silencieux, son apparition s'était vite fait remarquée… Le mage continua de la dévisagé, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se calme, sans succès, ce qui n'attisa que d'avantage son impatience.

\- Alors, Sera? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, voir hautain, qui ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Même en sachant la haine de Sera envers les nobles, ou les « coincés-du-cul » comme elle les appelait, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être méprisant en cet instant, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas remarqué. Son énervement atteignait des sommets et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de venir le déranger dans son travail! Ne pouvait-elle pas allé embêter quelqu'un d'autre? Mais il prit sur lui et tendit l'oreille, à l'affut des sons expulsés entre deux éclats de rire et respiration sifflante.

\- Bull!...

\- Oui?... dit-il, se demandant vaguement qu'es ce qu'il était arrivé à son très cher chère Qunari pour qu'elle rigole autant.

\- Il!... Il se fait…

Et elle repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, qui mit les nerfs de Dorian à rude épreuve. Se retenant de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard, il prit une immense respiration, enterrant les paroles qui pourraient lui valoir une série de vengeance impitoyable dans la semaine à venir, voir au-delà.

\- Il se fait taper par Cassandra!

\- Hein?...

Ce simple onomatopée démontra avec superbe son incompréhension et permit à son cerveau d'effacer la frustration accumulé bien plus efficacement que les recherches qu'il s'était imposé. Il sembla ne plus entendre le rire de la jeune elfe, qui avait repris de plus belle, sa conscience entière semblant se demander dans qu'elle situation il était possible qu'Iron Bull se fasse « Taper par Cassandra ». Alors, la curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'approcha près de l'elfe, toujours au sol et peinant à respirer tant elle riait, incapable de se calmer. Il s'accroupit, se mettant à sa hauteur et murmura une incantation. L'effet fut immédiat.

Sera se propulsa en arrière, s'étouffant en essayant d'interrompre son rire, les yeux exorbités et la peau blême. Sous le regard amusé de Dorian, elle bégaya un long moment avant de pouvoir articulé un seul mot, trop choqué pour parler. Mais quand elle y arriva, ce ne fut pas à moitié.

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES DES GRANDS MALADES, LES BATON-DANS-L'CUL! RANGE TA MAGIE DANS TON RECTUM HISTOIRE QUE TU LA RESSORTES PAS POUR N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Dorian grimaça, imaginant sans le vouloir la douleur de son bâton de mage hérissé de pointe dans ledit orifice ainsi que la charge de magie l'accompagnant.

\- Je suis impression que tu sache ce qu'est un rectum, Sera. Répliqua-t-il en se relevant, replaçant son pantalon dans la peur ridicule de voir se réalisé l'abominable menace.

\- COINCÉ-DU-CUL-DU-BALCON!

\- Avec ce que je suis censé y mettre, c'est évident.

\- ENCULÉ!

\- Es ce que tu as fini de molesté mon fessier? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le tarissement des insultes habituellement si diversifier de Sera.

\- NON!

\- Sache que la magie que je suis censé ranger dans un endroit fort peu agréable n'a jamais été employé. C'est amusant de voir la peuplade avoir aussi peur d'un outil si pratique, particulièrement pour faire taire les enquiquineuses si insultante envers mon royal fessier. Dit-il en regardant sa main, faisant courir nonchalamment de petit arc de foudre sur celle-ci.

\- Ok! Je lâche ton cul, tu lâche ta magie! Abdiqua-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air, tremblant presque.

\- C'est mieux. Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, faisant disparaitre les arcs de foudre.

Il s'approcha de la jeune elfe, toujours au sol, et l'agrippa par le bras pour la relevée. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle sauta en arrière, utilisant la même technique qui lui sert à s'éloigné de ses ennemis tout en tirant une salve de flèche mortel. Autrement dit, si elle avait son arc et des flèches (inoffensives, certes, mais des flèches quand même), le Tévintide connaitrait le même sort que ses congénères que l'Inquisition occis chaque jour. Ignorant cela, il lui offrit un sourire amusé, avant de s'accoté nonchalamment sur un mur. C'était bien beau cette histoire de derrière à remplir de magie et de bâton sur un balcon mais il aimerait bien savoir ce pourquoi elle a commencé…

\- Donc… Que se passe-t-il avec cette bête de somme? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

\- Oh! C'est vrai! Pff!

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à expliquer la raison de sa venue, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le rire non loin, Dorian l'interrompit.

\- Avant que tu ne repartes dans une crise d'hilarité à faire rougir un esprit du bonheur, ce ne serait pas mieux que tu me le montre directement?

\- Vous avez d'la suite dans les idées, les Bâtons-dans-l'cul!

\- On a dit quoi à propos de mon fessier? Dit-il en relevant sa main à hauteur du visage, faisant fit d'admiré sa manucure.

\- D'accord, désolé! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt en mettant ses mains devant elle en signe de reddition.

\- Bien… Donc, tu me montre?

\- Par ici!

Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, semblant courir comme si une horde de templier rouge était à ses trousses. Rapidement, il dû se mettre à courir dans les escaliers pour la rattrapé, manquant plusieurs fois de se rompre le cou en ratant une marche. Durant un instant, la jeune elfe, agile, disparut de sa vue dans la courbe de l'escalier avant qu'il ne la voit s'engouffré dans le bureau de Solas. Il redoubla de vitesse en lui criant de l'attendre sans savoir si elle l'avait entendu. À son tour, il s'engouffra dans la pièce haute de plafond et regarda à gauche et à droit avant de voir Solas qui se tournait vers lui, une expression d'étonnement y étant inscrite. Vraisemblablement, il avait vu passé la jeune elfe en coup de vent.

\- Qu…

\- Oh, Solas, mon cher compatriote des Bâtons-dans-l'cul, pourriez-vous me dire part où est partit notre amie aux surnoms si fleurie?

\- Par là. Dit-il en pointant la porte le plus prêt de l'échafaud, celle qui menait à la salle de balle.

\- Merci! S'exclama-t-il avant de filé dans cette direction.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici?!

\- Plus tard! S'écria le mage Tévintide en ouvrant la porte de la salle de balle.

Rapidement, il chercha du regard l'archère parmi les « coincés-du-cul-du-balcon » avant que Varric ne lui tapote l'avant-bras en pointant la porte qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de courir entre les invités de l'Inquisition, maugréant pour lui-même que la petite peste aurait pu avoir la décence de l'attendre. Il bouscula une naine qui l'injuria copieusement avant qu'elle ne s'excuse auprès de l'elfe citadine avec qui elle était en train de discuter. Mais Dorian l'ignora, se concentrant sur la porte entrouverte devant lui. Il l'enfonça de son épaule avant de traversé le cadrage de la seconde, resté ouverte, débouchant sur les jardins de fort céleste. Sera se tenait sur la balustrade de pierre, à moitié tourner vers lui.

\- Je vais vraiment croire que t'as un bâton coincé dans l'cul pour être aussi lent! Dit-elle en sautant à bas, courant vers l'autre côté du jardin.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu… marmonna-t-il en rejoignant la place que venait de quitté Sera.

Il marmonna quelques mots et la magie coulant dans ses veines s'activa. Une onde bleuté, froide, voir glacial, apparut sous ses pieds et il regarda droit devant, encore plus loin ou ne l'était Sera, en dessous de l'arc de l'autre côté du jardin. Il activa le sort, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, et s'élança, dépassant l'archère qui poussa un cri sous la vague de froid qui s'abattit sur elle quand le mage passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il arriva de l'autre côté en moins de deux secondes et se tourna vers sa « guide » qui le rejoignait, totalement blême.

\- Tricheurs! T'avais dit que t'utiliserait pas la magie!

\- Seulement si tu arrêtais de maltraité verbalement mon fessier. Répliqua-t-il, narquois.

Poussant un cri de rage, elle le dépassa en courant sous les regards intrigué des occupants du jardin, dons Morrigan qui retenait à grande peine un fou rire face à l'air catastropher de Sera. Alors qu'elle allait tourner l'angle des escaliers, discrètement, la femme matérialisa une couche de glace sous les pieds de l'elfe, qui s'étala glorieusement dans les escaliers, se faisant de nouveau dépassé par Dorian.

\- Tricheurs!

Ne comprenant pas de tout de quoi elle parlait, pensant uniquement qu'elle avait glissé, il continua de courir, amusé de la situation, sans voir le sourire moqueur de Morrigan. Arrivant au bout, il prit à gauche, à droite étant un cul de sac qui menait à un escalier légèrement surélevé. Sans relâché l'allure, il arriva sur les remparts, au pied de la tour abritant la chambre de l'Inquisiteur. Courant vers la porte se trouvant un peu plus loin devant lui, il vit du coin de l'œil l'archère arrivé en haut des escaliers, un peu en contre bas. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil et partit vers la droite, vers le cul de sac. D'un bon agile, elle se retrouva sur les escaliers et lui fit une grimace moqueuse avant de continuer sur les remparts, en direction de l'auberge « La halte du Messager ». Il esquissa un sourire, dédaignant la porte de la tour pour passer la petite balustrade séparant les deux remparts. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte et Sera, un peu plus rapide, pris de l'avance et se précipita, riant au éclat, vers les escaliers sur la gauche. Il menait vers la cour arrière de l'auberge et le devant de l'infirmerie, et au milieu, il y avait un petit plateau coupant l'escalier au deux. C'est là que Sera stoppa sa course, soufflant comme un bœuf, suivit de près par Dorian, tout aussi essouffler. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il étira son dos, plaçant ses mains sur ses haches en se penchant vers l'arrière. Qu'importe la situation, il y avait toujours moyen de rire quand elle était dans les parages! Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de malmené son fessier, histoire de laissé ce travail à Bull!

\- T'es marrant, toi! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

\- Merci.

\- Pour un Bât... Pour un mage… rectifia la jeune elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois toujours prendre ça pour un compliment.

\- Dis-toi qu'a ta place, certain se promène cul-nu par manque de culote… Promit, je voulais pas faire allusion à ton cul cette fois ci.

\- Tu pourrais presque paraitre crédible si tu arrêtais de sourire.

\- Un détail. Maintenant, tais-toi et admire!

Elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, pointant un endroit juste en dessous d'elle, dans l'ombre des murailles. Dorian se pencha à son tour, sa curiosité piqué à vif par l'hilarité passé de son amie. Et il ne fut pas déçu car il était sûr que si, à cet instant, il serait en train de boire de l'eau, il l'aurait entièrement recraché, arrosant de ce fait la scène sous ses yeux d'une pluie d'eau et de salive… Qui aurait pu servir à autre chose, soit dit en passant.

Iron Bull, planté devant les épouvantails d'entrainement de Cassandra, recevait sans bronché plus que cela les coups de la Guerrière. Si on regardait sans faire attention, il était vrai que le Berserker semblait ne pas du tout broncher mais en tendant l'oreille, on entendait ses grognements ponctuer parfois de petit « Encore » expulsé entre deux coups. Sa voix, plutôt que d'être teinté d'une quel conque souffrance, semblait plutôt énervé et montait en volume chaque fois qu'il demandait à Cassandra de continuer. Vraiment, cette scène avait de quoi surprendre. L'immense Qunari se faisant taper à répétition par Cassandra, plus petite de prêt d'une tête et demie… Si on lui avait dit ça, il ne l'aurait très certainement pas cru. Voir ces muscles qui habituellement le surplombait se crispé à chaque coup, légèrement rougit par l'irritation, la voix qui exhalait dans un souffle rauque de continuer à donner des coups… Il en frissonna de la tête au pied, n'entendant même pas Sera qui riait en se tenant le ventre, écrasé contre la balustrade. Dans d'autre circonstance, Dorian aussi aurait ri, se gaussant allègrement du guerrier Qunari, obtenant une douce revanche pour toutes les remarques salaces glissé aux cours des missions mais qui se retournerait contre lui une fois au lit. Le mage n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où ils avaient pu se laissé aller à un moment de tendresse et cette simple constations avait suffi pour qu'il dévore le Qunari du regard. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier brise plutôt violement le charme.

\- Allez! C'est pour ça que les femmes ne se battent pas chez nous! J'aurai du demander à Cullen…

Sans rien dire, Cassandra lui jeta un regard part en dessous, haussant un sourcil septique avant de détourné légèrement le visage. Puis, brusquement, elle se crispa et balança de toutes ses forces le bâton servant de lance d'entrainement en dessous du menton de l'impertinent. N'étant même pas en position défensive, il s'écrasa sur le sol, son dos cognant durement la terre battu en grognant quelque chose de presque inaudible. Sera cria des encouragements à Cassandre de massacré « Ce macho de seconde catégorie ». Mais ni Dorian, ni les deux guerriers ne semblaient l'écouté. L'Inquisiteur, qui sortait de la forge, se figea face à cette vision, son masque de bois blanc cachant l'évidente expression ahurie qu'il devait aborder.

\- Euh… Fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Vous pourriez me remplacer? Demanda Cassandra avec un calme glacial dans la voix qui fit tressaillir le pauvre Inquisiteur qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

\- M… Mais pourquoi!? Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi, ma douce Cassandra! Se plaignit-il en posant un genou à terre dans une réplique d'une scène de drame grotesque.

La guerrière s'éloigna sans même se retourner, exaspéré par tant de stupidité. Il faut dire que leurs cher Inquisiteur courtisaient avec véhémence la descendante des Pentagastes, pour son plus grand énervement. Dépité, il se releva et s'approcha de Bull, lui aussi remit sur pied entre temps. Face au regard interrogateur lancé au travers des orifices orbitaux, il se justifia.

\- C'est un exercice Qunari pour apprendre à vaincre sa peur. À l'Inébranlable, ce que m'a fait voir le Cauchemars cette fois-là… C'était du costaud, j'en tremble rien que d'y pensé.

D'un simple revers, l'Inquisiteur lui envoya un coup de bâton sous le menton, dans une parfaite réplique du mouvement de Cassandra, un peu plus tôt. Qui eut d'ailleurs le même effet.

\- Vous pourriez prévenir avant de taper! Grogna le Tal-Vasshof, étalé pour une seconde fois au sol.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui dois enseigner à un Ben-Hassrath que les ennemis ne demandent pas avant de taper. Répliqua l'Inquisiteur en rigolant derrière son masque.

\- Toucher… Abdiqua-t-il en se relevant, se mettant directement en position pour recevoir des coups.

\- Quand même, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi je dois vous taper avec ce bâton.

\- Oui, je peux, mais ça impliquerait beaucoup de mot Qunari. Frappez-moi avec le bâton, d'accord? C'est comme ça que je gère mon stresse.

Puis, corrigeant son ton autoritaire et énervé en voyant l'Inquisiteur balancer le bâton vers l'arrière, il se dépêcha de continuer. Mais Dorian, lui, avait retenu une information fortement intéressante qui fit que son regard s'attarda d'avantage sur le torse de Bull, maculé de poussière. Une idée germa dans son esprit et enfla, lui arrachant un sourire de par son absurdité. Car, pour une idée absurde, c'était le cas. Comme le fait de donner un ordre aussi imprécis à l'Inquisiteur, qui se serait fait un plaisir de l'interprété de travers avec très certainement des penchants tordu et pervers.

\- Sur le torse, s'il vous plait Monsieur.

\- Comme tu voudras! S'exclama-t-il, enjouer, avant de frapper de toutes ses forces dans le ventre du buffle.

\- Et voilà! Oh oui! grogna-t-il d'appréciation, ce qui fit grandement rougir Dorian qui avait entendu ces mots dans une tout autre situation avec un timbre de voix fortement similaire.

\- Sale démon! Continua-t-il, la voix rageuse. C'est qui qu'est mort, hein?

\- Dois-je continuer?

\- Taisez-vous et frappez plus fort! Grogna-t-il, énervé.

\- Comme tu voudras! Dit-il en le voyant balancer à nouveau son bâton d'entrainement vers l'arrière.

\- Saloperie Immatériel! Hugh!

Le bois du bâton craqua à l'impact, arrachant un grognement de réel inconfort au Qunari.

\- Et c'est qui qui t'as tué?! Hugh!

Un craquement retentit et le bâton fut légèrement plié, d'immense d'écharde de bois sortant du manche habituellement lisse de la lance d'entrainement. Mais la force d'impact ne semblait pas du tout déranger le Taureau, qui se prépara avec joie à recevoir le prochain coup. Le corps entièrement crispé, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Oh oui! C'est ce putain d'Iron Bull! Hugh! Oh! Ça fait du bien!... Merci.

\- Ce fut un plaisir.

\- Hey… Si on voudrait coucher ensemble, j'aurais aucun problème à ajouter le plaisir la dedans mais là, ça vous fait paraitre comme un gros sadique!...

\- « Ce qui est très certainement le cas. » Pensèrent toutes les personnes qui virent et entendirent la scène.

\- J'en connais un qui va être content d'entendre ça.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du Qunari, l'Inquisiteur leva son doigt vers le ciel, pointant Sera, très certainement décédé de rire car on entendait plus rien de sa part. Elle était juste allongée sur la balustrade tel un sac de patate, sa tête pendant dans le vide. Dorian, lui, couvait Iron Bull qui le dévisageait d'un regard brûlant, détaillant chaque parcelle de sa peau, dure et épaisse, couverte de cicatrice. Il détailla avec attention son ventre, caché par sa ceinture, mais son inspection fut brutalement interrompue par le bâton de bois qui s'explosa contre le torse en une gerbe de bois. Bull se plia en deux dans un grognement à peine audible, ses genoux flanchant presque sous la force d'impact.

\- Eh bien! Je me disais que c'était plus très solide, ce truc! S'exclama l'Inquisiteur en jetant son tronçons de bois au loin.

\- On avait fini, chef… marmonna le Qunari en se redressant avec difficulté.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu de tel, pourtant.

Et il s'éloigna en chantonnant gaiement, sous le regard ahuri de Cole qui était venu voir si quelque chose n'allait pas en sentant autant de vague de douleur sans pour autant ressentir de détresse. Bull lui fit signe que tout allait bien, esquissant une légère grimace d'inconfort en tâtant ses côtes. Il devait en avoir une fêlé… Mais malgré son signe, le jeune homme voulut s'approcher mais leva brusquement la tête, manquant de faire tomber son chapeau. Il rebroussa alors chemin, disparaissant de la cour sans déplacé un seul grain de poussière. Intrigué, Bull regarda à nouveau au sommet des remparts mais Dorian avait disparu, ne laissant que Sera, la tête en bas et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Elle était peut-être réellement morte de rire… Bah, cette mort lui conviendrait bien.

Mais le regard que Dorian lui avait jeté avant que le bâton s'écrase contre ses côtes… Un frisson le parcouru et un sourire étira ses lèvres et sa gorge produisit un bruit d'anticipation. Il devrait peut-être proposer quelque petit jeu à Dorian, à l'avenir… Surtout que cela ne semblait pas vraiment lui déplaire de le voir se faire bastonner par Cassandra et l'Inquisiteur. D'ailleurs, ça le faisait un peu craindre la tournure que prendraient leurs jeux mais ça, il le verrait le moment venu. Sans se pressé, il regagna l'auberge, pensant à toute sorte de chose qui devrait habituellement rester dans un lit. Les poignets attachés aux barreaux du lit, la sueur de l'anticipation perlant sur son visage et son torse, les claques qui résonnerait sur son fessier alors qu'il l'engloutirait dans les méandres du plaisir… Tout ça lui fit pensé à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas toucher et remontant à encore plus loin, le moment ou lui-même s'était laissé aller à d'avantage de… brusquerie.

Mais la journée s'écoula et le soleil déclina, la cour visible depuis la fenêtre de l'auberge devenant tellement sombre qu'il était impossible pour un œil non avisé de distingué l'ombre des arbres de celle des gardes. Une nuit de poix qui l'aurait forcé resté éveillé toute la nuit s'il avait été seul. Et il ne l'était pas, il le savait, entouré comme il l'était des membres de confiance de l'Inquisition et de la Charge et pourtant, le sommeil ne vint pas le cueillir. Il resta éveillé une bonne partit de la nuit, attendant que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et que ne se glisse à ses côtés le corps chaud et rassurant de Dorian. Dans l'obscurité, un soupir fendit l'air et ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil grimpait dans le ciel, que Bull pu prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant de se faire réveiller violement par Crem. Qui lui rappela d'une façon au combien indélicate que Dorian n'était pas avec lui et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de paraissez aujourd'hui.

\- Patron! Lâchez le cul d'votre mage et l'vez l'votre!

\- Raaah… J'arrive! Grogna-t-il en se levant, se houspillant lui-même de ce laisser-aller flagrant.

Une bonne semaine dans des terres sauvages à combattre à main nu, dormir sur un sol de pierre et manger les trucs comestibles qui lui tomberaient sous la main le remettrait rapidement dans la routine. Mais cela signifierait faire une crois sur « le cul de son mage » et ça, hors de question! Sa toilette terminé, il descendit à l'étage, commandant un déjeuner tellement énorme que même Sera (qui, finalement, n'était pas décédé d'hilarité), écarquilla les yeux en le traitant de fou. Ce à quoi il tiqua mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de haussé ses immenses épaules en commençant à manger. Vraiment, on venait de lui prouver qu'une journée pouvait mal commencer même sans poison dans son repas et le meurtre de brave gens devant lui. Il grogna, mécontent et Sera qui voulait lui piquer une charcuterie retira vivement sa main, vide de tout butin.

Le déjeuner engloutit, il partit entrainer Crem, lui montrant à grand renfort d'injure, de jurons et de langage peu distingué agrémenté de mouvement plutôt violent un autre coup de bouclier. Il était plutôt énervé, voir stressé, et ça se voyait dans ses mouvements, ce que Crem lui fit remarquer avec un langage tout aussi fleurie celui que celui de son « Patron ». Voyant cela, il arrêta l'entrainement, s'excusant auprès du soldat avant de retourner dans l'auberge pour boire en ruminant de sombre pensé. Vraiment, la séance de passage de passage à tabac lui avait fait le plus grand bien, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre mais le stresse n'était pas partit longtemps. Taper sur un dragon, des templiers rouges ou des mages tévintides (à cela, il rigola pour lui-même), pas de problème! Mais des démons qu'on ne peut pas toucher et qui peuvent les rendre fou en perturbant leur occiput… La folie est bien l'une des rares choses qu'il craint car elle fait perdre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ni même à qui il causerait du tort. Les innocents qu'il essaie de protéger en feront ils les frais s'il perdait le contrôle? C'est pour ça qu'il avait quitté son ancienne affectation donné par les Qunaris. Les massacres jours après jours, les parents qui regardant, impuissant, leur enfant cédé au poison qu'il avait ingurgité avec leur nourriture. Ceux-là même pouvait se considéré comme chanceux car ils auraient pu voir le cadavre de leur parent dans une mare de sang et se retrouver livré en pâture aux hordes de chien sauvage et aux bandits à la morale abjecte. Un matin, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, croyant respirer un poison… Ce n'était qu'une odeur d'œuf grillé, une odeur qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis si longtemps dans cet environnement nauséeux. Alors, il était partit, sachant que si il restait, il allait devenir fou. Cette chose contre laquelle on ne pouvait que fuir sous peine d'y succombé même en l'affrontant de toute son âme.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de chasser ces pensées qui le rongeait dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. La menace Immatériel de la folie le guettait désormais partout, avivant son stresse de façon bien plus efficace qu'un combat privé de la vue. Il se leva brusquement, fracassant la chaise contre le mur derrière lui, lui faisant produire un horrible craquement qui fit tiquer le barman. Sans même s'en préoccupé, le Qunari sortit dehors sous le regard de la Charge, regardant leur Patron sans comprendre mais respectant son besoin de solitude. S'il voulait se confier, il le ferait, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre.

Il faisait déjà nuit, le nuage bas couvrant la lune et les étoiles, privant le sol de sa lumière. Mais l'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas, il savait s'y dirigé. Laissant ses pas le guidé, il se promena dans la cour de Fort Céleste durant de longue minute, respirant l'air frai de la nuit. Il contempla les hauts murs du château fort et ses murailles, s'élevant vers le ciel sombre. Vraiment, c'était une belle place, l'Inquisition ne pourrait pas rêver de mieux. Il baissa le regard, voyant bien avant qu'il n'entendit, quelqu'un s'approché, torche à la main. La lumière rougeâtre se répercutait sur les murs, donnant presque une teinte rougeâtre au nuage tant ceux-ci était prêt du sol. Il se tassa dans un coin un peu plus sombre, ne voulant pas risquer d'engagé une discussion avec une quel conque personne, ne voulant que la solitude de ses pensées. Mais il fut étonné de voir arrivé, émergeant des marches de la cour inférieure, Dorian, qui avançait d'un pas plutôt sec et rapide dans le halo de lumière de sa torche. Le mage tévintide se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'auberge. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Qunari, comprenant sans mal qui il allait voir dans la bâtisse. Quand il dépassa le coin sombre ou il était, la lumière du flambeau ne faisant que renforcer l'obscurité des ombres, il sortit de sa cachette. D'un bras, il l'attira à lui et de l'autre immobilisa son poignet qui tenant la flamme, prévenant ainsi un geste malheureux.

\- Que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit, Dorian? Murmura le Qunari en mordillant légèrement sa nuque.

Le cri que le tévintide poussa à ce moment-là, tout Céleste s'en souvint et on en eu connaissance jusque dans l'Immatériel, les esprits commérant sur ce bruit fort peu glorieux qui avait traversé le Voile. Et Bull fut très heureux d'avoir immobilisé la torche, ayant senti le bras emprisonné se tendre violement, voulant se dégagé dans un instinct de défense. Mais il grimaça, ses oreilles sillant suite à cette attaque d'ultra son. Il savait que la voix de son amant pouvait être très… expansible mais à ce point… Savoir si elle pourrait être utilisé comme arme devra être creusé. Mais bon, actuellement, il était d'avantage occupé à retenir un rire bruyant, et très certainement insultant pour la fierté de ce pauvre mage, de sortir de sa gorge. Il rassura d'une voix forte les curieux venu s'enquérir de la situation, ne touchant pas un mot de l'identité du crieur, même s'ils avaient dû le deviner en entendant la forte voix du Qunari.

\- BULL! La prochaine fois, je te crame! Menaça le mage, la voix tremblante du choc et toujours prisonnier de la poigne du guerrier.

\- Je ne te savais pas si intense.

\- Menteur.

\- Je l'avoue avec plaisir.

Le mage poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, découragé de l'attitude de son amant. Néanmoins, il se laissa allé à quelque baisé le long de sa nuque, penchant même le cou pour faciliter le passage des énormes cornes. Laissant échapper un soupir d'aise, il se coula d'avantage dans l'étreinte réconfortante du guerrier. Vraiment, aucun autre endroit au monde ne pouvait lui apporté un tel réconfort. Mais ce soir, le mage avait autre chose en réserve et s'il parvenait à faire céder son amant, il comptait bien en profité... Il esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de cambrer les hanches, moulant son corps à celui du guerrier et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, l'une des cornes en dessous de son menton. Il vint mordiller l'oreille du Qunari, qui grogna d'appréciation dans son cou, répliquant en venant mordillé la pomme d'Aden ainsi exposé. Le tévintide lâcha l'oreille, baissant le menton, bloquant ainsi l'accès de sa gorge au Qunari qui alla occuper ses lèvres en cueillant celle du mage, l'entrainant dans un doux baisé plein de promesse pour les évènements à venir. Dorian lâcha la torche, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat.

\- Hurm… Avant que je ne déchire tes si précieux vêtement pour te prendre ici et maintenant, on va dans ma chambre? Demanda le Qunari en mettant fin au baisé, frôlant toujours de ses lèvres celle de son partenaire.

\- Mmh… Non, allons plutôt dans la mienne.

\- Oh? Aurais-je droit à une surprise?

Il était rare qu'ils utilisent le lit du mage pour leur activité, soit par manque d'envie de traversé la cour soit par manque de temps, l'auberge étant un endroit fort pratique pour boire et abritait aussi la chambre de Bull. Ce qui en faisait le lieu idéal pour les fêtes en tout genre. De ce fait, le matelas de Dorian n'accueillait que rarement leur passion.

\- … Seulement si tu veux. Éluda-t-il en se dégageant doucement, prenant sa main pour le guidé.

Il n'eut pas à insister énormément, Bull se laissant guider sans trop de résistance, sa curiosité piqué à vif. Les petits jeux qu'il avait imaginés tout au long de la journée lui revinrent en tête, attisant le feu au creux de son ventre. Même si ses tourments ne le laissaient pas en paix, il voulait profiter au maximum de cette « surprise » que lui offrait Dorian. Le regard qu'il lui avait jeté hier… Il ne s'en remettait pas tellement il était intense. Les coups sur son torse devaient lui avoir rappelé quelque souvenir fort agréable, d'un soir où il était arrivé dans sa chambre, une corde de soie à la main agrémenté d'un sourire provocateur. Malgré la douceur de la corde, des marques s'étaient formé tant il avait tiré, réclamant une jouissance qui lui était cruellement refusé. Oh oui, de magnifique souvenir…

Perdu dans des pensées très peu Chantriste, il se retourna, surpris de voir la porte se fermé derrière lui. Il reposa son regard sur Dorian, et manqua se jeté voracement sur lui tant son regard brulait le sien. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas précipité les choses, voulant connaitre cette « surprise » qui semblait plonger son amant dans des pensés emplis de luxure. Mais il remarqua rapidement les mains de Dorian, triturant nerveusement le bas de sa tunique, son regard maintenant fuyant, désormais qu'il se retrouvait à deux doigts d'avouer un fantasme qui semblait d'un autre niveau que les cordes de soie.

\- Bull…

Il ouvrit les oreilles, alerte aux prochaines paroles de son amant qui humidifia rapidement ses lèvres, captivent le regard du Qunari.

\- Si… Si jamais tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… C'… C'est assez… spécial, après tout...

\- … Donc, Katoh entre en ligne de compte? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à la perte d'assurance du mage, habituellement si narcissique.

En fait, il comprenait surtout que la « surprise » ne serait pas quelque chose que Dorian allait lui autorisé à faire mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il voudrait lui faire.

\- T'as pas idée… souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Va y, je te dirais si je veux que tu arrêtes.

Tendrement, il prit le visage de son amant en coupe, l'embrassant doucement, sans se pressé, faisant taire le désir qui brulait dans son bas ventre pour rassuré le mage sur sa bonne fois. Et ça fonctionna, le sentant se détendre et répondre tout aussi tendrement au baisé, liant ses bras derrière son cou, soupirant d'aise contre sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle, et Dorian en profita pour s'échapper de l'étreinte du guerrier, se glissant dans son dos pour y appliquer une légère pression, le poussant à avancer. Il se laissa guider, se demandant ce que la suite lui réservait. Juste avant que ses genoux ne heurtent la base du lit, la pression cessa, la main de quittant le creux de son dos. Il le sentit s'éloigner, fouillant délicatement parmi des morceaux de tissu, puis revint vers lui d'un pas feutré.

\- Ferme les yeux… lui murmura-t-il en passant du mieux qu'il put ses bras autour de son cou.

Il obéit, fermant les yeux, et il sentit un tissu recouvrir ses paupières puis se nouer à l'arrière de sa tête, juste sous ses cornes. La perte de sa vue accru ses autre sens, son ouïes s'affinant pour pallier au manque. Même sa peau lui semblait plus sensible, frissonnant fortement à la caresse que laissa Dorian le long de sa colonne, terminant dans la courbe de son dos. Puis, vint la douceur d'une corde de soie, qui passa autour de ses poignets et de ses doigts, immobilisant les mains calleuse du Qunari devant lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, anticipant la suite, la sensibilité de son corps se décuplant. Il ne savait pas de où allait venir le prochain contacte, ni même ce qui allait suivre, la tension tendant tout son corps. Il fut retourné, se retrouvant dos au lit, sentant le souffle de Dorian sur sa peau. Le souffle remonta doucement, échouant dans son cou, semblant vouloir monter plus haut. Il baissa la tête, cherchant le contacte des lèvres de son amant qu'il effleura mais il se déroba, le poussant sur le lit d'une simple pression. Le Qunari se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, frustré de ne pouvoir le toucher, ses mains lier devant lui limitant ses mouvements. Il atterrit sur le matelas, grognant, mais ne tenta pas de se relevé. Encore d'une simple pression, il lui indiqua de remonté sur le lit, se positionnant près de la tête auquel vint bientôt se lier les ficelles pendante de la corde. Il tira légèrement, testant les liens, et du avouer que le mage avait fait du bon travail.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait, les mains au-dessus de la tête, accroché à celle du lit, un bandeau sur les yeux. Ainsi privé du mouvement et de la vue, les muscles de son corps se tendaient d'anticipation, la bouche entre-ouverte laissant filtrer un souffle rauque. Son large torse, étrangement imberbe, se soulevant au même rythme, parfois agité de spasme nerveux, son excitation grandissant petit à petit sous l'effet de l'ambiance sensuel et brulante. Ainsi à l'abandon, confiant son sort entre les mains de son amant, Dorian se mordit la lèvre d'envie, brûlant le tableau qui s'offrant à lui de son regard. Souplement, il grimpa sur le lit, créant un creux que le Qunari ressentit et auquel il réagit en tournant la tête dans cette direction. Des mains détachèrent sa ceinture, retirant son pantalon et en un instant, le seul tissu qui le couvrait fut celui qui cachait sa vision. Caressant la cuisse du Qunari, Dorian l'observa encore un peu, son désir en évidence, avant de passer sa jambe de l'autre côté, chevauchant le taureau.

Sauf que, maintenant que tout était en place, le mage ne savait plus trop comment procéder… Dans son esprit, tout lui semblait si simple mais maintenant, il ne comprenait plus trop comment il était censé lui donner du plaisir tout en le frappant. Car, c'était exactement de cela qu'il en retournait. En le voyant ainsi se faire molesté par l'Inquisiteur et entendant les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge, il n'avait pu s'empêché de pensé qu'il était très semblable ceux qu'il exhalait au lit. De là était venu l'idée saugrenu de le frapper durant l'acte, pour le libéré doublement du stresse qui semblait l'accablé. Les liens et le bandeau étaient là uniquement pour exacerbé ses sensations, le mage n'ayant pas la force suffisante pour infliger une quel conque douleur à son amant. Mais il y avait un pas entre la théorie et la pratique, il venait d'en prendre conscience.*** Il poussa un profond soupir, ne sachant plus comment procéder. Le temps s'étira et il ne fit rien, un malaise persistant s'installant en lui face à son incapacité de faire progresser la situation. Mais ses incertitudes s'envolèrent comme une nuer de colombe, le libérant de ses inquiétudes à cette simple appellation.

\- Kadan…

Ce mot, empli de tout le désir et l'anticipation qu'il ressentait, l'incita à agir. Il se pencha en avant, vers le visage tendu en avant comme le reste de son corps, en recherche de sensation. Il resta en suspension, restant en position par la seule force de ses abdos, ne touchant ni le matelas, ni Iron Bull. Puis, doucement, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les agitant doucement, se reculant chaque fois que le Qunari s'avançait en quête de plus. Le corps sous lui haletait, dans une situation qu'il n'avait que très peu expérimenté : Celle de la soumission. Souriant dans le baisé, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la mâchoire rejoignant l'oreille qu'il mordilla délicatement, tirant un grognement rauque de son amant.

\- Changement de programme mais tu restes attaché, Amatus…

Habituellement si friand de remarque grivoise, Bull resta silencieux, se tendant sous la voix murmuré à son oreille, sous entendant une promesse pour la suite. Il voulut avancer ses mains, le besoin impérieux de caresser cette peau halé à la saveur si particulière lui tiraillant les entrailles. Mais ses liens le retinrent, l'empêchant de satisfaire son envie. Puis, le poids sur ses hanches se volatilisa, remplacé par un cruel vide et une fraicheur qui ne fit que lui faire prendre conscience de la température de son corps. Un cliquetis de ceinture lui fit tendre l'oreille, craignant le « changement de programme » du mage. Il s'agita nerveusement, se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

Il entendit des mouvements dans la chambre, pas feutré, tissu déplacé, respiration sifflante… Non, ça, ça venait de lui. Alors, il s'appliqua à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, concentrant toute son attention et ses pensées à la rendre régulière et silencieuse.

Il frémit violement en sentant plusieurs bande de tissu effleuré sa peau, le contraste avec sa peau bouillante rendant le contact insupportable. De sa cuisse, les bandes remontèrent jusqu'à son épaule, glissèrent sur son bras puis disparurent, le laissant totalement haletant. Son corps se contracta, la sensation étant à mi-chemin entre le froid et le chaud, comme une brûlure par le froid qui semble être brûlante. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant le mouvement dans la pièce. Un bruit de tissu venant de devant… Au pied du lit? Une main glissa sur son épaule, remontant vers le visage et glissant près de l'oreille. Sa tête se pencha dans cette direction et la carasse disparut aussitôt. Quelque secondes plus tard, l'intérieur de sa cuisse fut touché, remontant doucement vers la zone sensible si cruellement évité. Elle joua un moment sur l'aine, s'amusant des frissons d'excitation contenu, trahi par la vigueur de ce qui se trouvait proche. La main fut remplacé par une bouche, qui déposa quelque baisé le long de la colonne de chair avant de disparaitre. Un hoquet étranglé sortit de la gorge du Qunari, qui laissa sortir un long gémissement. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, la patience est loin d'être son fort.

Dorian esquissa un sourire, fier de son effet. Mais lui-même n'en menait pas large, la vision de son aimé ainsi soumis à ses caresses lui donnait de sacré coup de chaleur. Il pouvait bien se gâter un peu, non? Il se pencha à nouveau, déposant des baisés sur la peau frémissante en remontant peu à peu vers le cou, ses mains suivant le même trajet. Il appuya un peu plus les caresses de ses mains, lui arrachant un grognement d'inconfort. Il alla embraser la zone, la léchant un peu pour se faire pardonner alors que ses mains caressaient les tétons.

Absolument aucune réaction.

Booon… Étape suivante. L'une de ses mains remonta vers sa bouche, se glissant entre les lèvres. Aussitôt, une langue envieuse se mit à jouer avec, faisant frissonner lourdement le mage. Lui non plus n'avait plus beaucoup de patience… Son autre mains descendit vers le sexe du Qunari, jouant quelque instant dans la touffe de poile. Sentant un déglutissement d'appréhension contre ses doigts, il le laissa languir encore un peu, appuyant de façon un peu plus prononcé sur la base du sexe. En représailles, il mordilla doucement ses doigts, faisant sentir toute son impatience dans ce simple geste. Amusé, il céda à sa requête, remontant avec une lenteur extrême le long de la colonne de chair, lui arrachant un râle de satisfaction qui fit frémir son tortionnaire. Tout aussi lentement, il redescendit sa main, humidifiant entièrement la peau brûlant du pré-sperme. La bouche grande ouverte avec les sensations au combien attendu, ses doigts quittèrent la cavité buccale pour rejoindre une autre cavité. Légèrement gêné, il regarda Bull, totalement absorbé et à peine conscient du monde autour, et commença lentement, presque timidement, des mouvements sur son anneau de chair, le détendant doucement. Le rouge lui monta rapidement au joue, la chaleur lui faisant tourné la tête. Regardant à nouveau le visage de son aimé, il délaissa ses activités pour venir mordiller sa lèvre.

Aussitôt, Bull fondit sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baisé enflammé qui les soulagèrent tous les deux, la tension et l'excitation provoquer par le manque de contacte les rendant avide. Pressé l'un comme l'autre de passé à la suite, Dorian passa sa jambe par-dessus le corps de Bull, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas et l'autre s'occupant de préparé son derrière. Du mieux qu'il put, il continua de satisfaire les lèvres de son amant, ne les quittant que pour prendre une bref inspiration, le Qunari sous lui réclamant toujours plus de contacte. Des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de la gorge du tévintide, étouffer par les baisés qui n'en finissaient. Le mage ajouta un deuxième doigt, lâchant définitivement la bouche de son compagnon qui partit à sa recherche, son cou s'allongeant dans le vide à la recherche de sa respiration. Il commença des mouvements de ciseau qui lui arrachèrent une série de gémissement. Le bruit sembla explosé aux oreilles de Bull qui n'en peut plus, ses mains commençant à tirer avec ferveur sur la corde de soie, incapable de se libéré pour aller soulagé lui-même son amant. Il voulait tellement le voir, le toucher, le gouter!

\- Ka, Katan, dépêche-toi! le supplia-t-il, sa voix à peine perceptible dans le concert de ses propres battements de cœur qui explosait à ses oreilles.

Devenu aussi impatient que lui, Dorian ajouta un troisième doigt qui rejoignit la dance. Ses gémissements de frustration redoublèrent, incapable qu'il était d'atteindre sa prostate. De longue minute durant, il chercha ce point si particulier, son excitation exacerbé l'épuisant tellement qu'il dut appuyer sa tête contre le torse du Qunari, qui en profita pour humer longuement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Les liens, toujours aussi désespérément solide, l'empêchait de l'aidé à se soulagé. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus, n'ayant plus besoin de ses yeux ou de ses oreilles depuis longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Dorian, totalement rouge et en sueur, une main disparaissant entre ses fesses, gémissant sa frustration à ne pouvoir se soulagé. Sa virilité sembla gonfler d'avantage si c'était possible, son gémissement d'inconfort, semblable à une prière de délivrance, atteignit les oreilles de Dorian. Celui-ci se releva doucement, appuyant une main sur son torse pour se soulevé. Doucement, il prit son sexe et le positionna face à son entré. Il se laissa doucement descendre le long de la colonne de chair, poussant un long râle d'extase en accord avec son amant qui se détendit d'un coup. Arriver à la garde, il se laissa un temps d'adaptation, reprenant son souffle, avant d'entreprendre de long et lent mouvement de hanche, qui rendit fou la bête de sensation sous lui. Loin de vouloir accélérer, il continua sur cette cadence qui lui était tout aussi insupportable, admirant la vue de son torse imberbe, de ses mains tirant sur les liens, de sa bouche grande ouverte… Il pencha la tête comme dans un réflexe et alla cueillir ses lèvres, l'embrassant au même rythme que va et viens.

Encore une fois, il se fit avoir. Bull prit possession du baisé, forçant sans vraiment d'effort la barrière des lèvres du Tevintide, qui soupira d'extase quand sa langue rencontra sa jumelle. Puis, d'un coup de hanche vigoureux, il percuta le point de plaisir, arrachant un cri et des larmes de plaisir à son partenaire qui se laissa choir sur son torse. Au second coup de hanche, Dorian faillit être propulsé en bas du lit, loque disloqué qu'il était devenu. De peine et de misère, il posa une main sur le torse de Bull, lui intimant d'arrête ses mouvements au combien agréable. Il faillit protester mais devint sage comme une image quand il sentit des doigts fébriles défaire la corde qui retenait ses mains prisonnières. Après un temps qui sembla infini, la corde glissa finalement le long des bras musclés du Qunari. De large main, chaude et dure, se posèrent sur les hanches de Dorian, qui se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension, l'excitation de son compagnon l'ayant presque plonger quand une transe. Un violent coup de rein lui fit oublier toute ses inquiétudes, l'emmenant aussitôt au septième ciel. Au second, il vit de petit point blanc devant ses yeux, la jouissance toute proche lui arrachant un cri terminant en râle. Sa main rejoignit d'instinct son sexe, appliquant de vigoureux mouvement pour augmenter son plaisir. Le troisième coup de hanche le fit se libéré dans sa main dans un râle de plaisir, sa vision devenant entièrement noir, il reprit ses esprits sur le dos, Bull le surplombant de toute sa masse, la bouche toujours entrouverte soufflant avec force dans ses cheveux. Le bandeau masquait toujours ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir toute la luxure de son regard même si il pouvait sans peine l'imaginer. Doucement, sa main rejoignit sa mâchoires, qui se crispa, avant de se penché dans sa direction. Ses doigts se glissèrent doucement sous le bandeau, révélant le visage hagard de Bull. Attend…

Effectivement, lui aussi avait jouit. Le retour de sa vue sembla le ramené sur terre et il fixa son regard sur Dorian qui frissonna lourdement, son excitation, à peine calmé, reprenant déjà de la vigueur. Lentement, mouvement de hanche reprirent, lentement, rendant Dorian complètement fou. Il s'accrocha fermement au épaule de Bull, les griffant pour l'exhorté à aller plus vite. Son regard encré dans le siens s'embla s'enflammé sous la griffure de ses ongles et il s'exécutât, accélérant progressivement sa cadence alors que Dorian tentait de s'accrocher, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Semblant comme un accro en manque, le regard de Bull ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle. Il fixa la nuque de son amant sous lui, délicieusement tendu par l'excitation. Il voulait la goutée, cette peau divine et enivrante… Doucement, il passa sa langue sur la peau du cou, récoltant les gouttes de sueurs et un soupir de surprise qui s'échoua à son oreille. Il frissonna à son tour, il mordilla la peau, laissant peu à peu une marque rougeâtre qui sembla devenir plus foncé avec les minutes. Satisfait de son travail, il alla embrasser Dorian avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait, le remerciant à sa façon de ce petit cadeau surprise. Doucement, sans se pressé, il le conduisit une nouvelle fois au porte du plaisir, son expression tellement crispé par le plaisir qu'il sembla un instant souffrir avant de totalement se relâcher et d'haleté rapidement, épuisé. Doucement, Bull se retira de son amant, ne sachant plus à quel moment lui-même avait jouit tant il était pris par le moment. Prenant un tissu qui trainait par terre, il l'utilisa pour les nettoyés, Dorian étant encore dans les vapes et semblant décidé à y resté. Amusé, il le replaça du côté des oreillers ou il tomba définitivement dans le sommeille en se callant contre le torse de son amant. Bull rabattit la couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir, pouvant difficilement trouver un désavantage à sa situation.

Le lendemain matin fut des plus paresseux. En voyant que Dorian dormait encore quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Bull resta calmement coucher dans le lit, contemplant un instant le visage paisible (et légèrement bavant) de son amant encore endormit. Il finit par refermer les yeux, se mettant dans une phase semi-éveillée où de drôle rêve l'assaillir, sans qu'il s'en souvient au réveil. Réveil numéros deux qui ne tarda pas car Dorian éternua bruyamment dans son sommeil, se réveillant soit même en sursaut avec en bonus, un visage blasé de Qunari! Perdu, Dorian regarda dans le vide quelque instant avec de regard Iron Bull, une marque de salive toujours présente au coin des lèvres. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits en voyant la corde rouge, les brumes du sommeil quittant peu à peu son visage.

Mais pas sa tête, qui elle, retrouva brutalement l'oreiller sous le regard surpris de Bull.

\- Alors, t'as aimé?

\- Mmh… Absolument à refaire mais essaie de mener tout de A à Z, cette fois.

\- Ta gueule… marmonna le mage, quand même heureux que son idée est plus au Qunari.

\- Et c'était quoi le changement de programme?

\- T'as aimé non?

\- Ouais…

\- Donc, pas besoin de savoir.

\- Ça, c'n'est pas sympa.

\- Je sais.

Face à l'air totalement blasé de son amant, il se recoucha à ses côtés et le laissa faire sa grasse matinée, n'ayant rien ni l'un ni l'autre dans l'avant midi. Quand leur estomac les rappelèrent à l'ordre, ils se levèrent sans se pressé et s'habillèrent pour aller à l'auberge, de loin leur endroit préférer pour déjeuner car ayant de l'alcool à toute les heures! À moitié révélé, Dorian s'installa à une place à coté de Bull, laissant le Qunari commandé à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'arrivait les assiettes (et surtout les chopes!) descendit des escaliers une elfe aussi mal coiffé que d'habitude et encore en pyja… Nan, habit normal. Sans se pressé, elle se dirigea vers les tourtereaux, s'assoyant à la même table qu'eux sous le regard légèrement agacé de Dorian qui ne voulait pas être déranger de si bon matin. Après quelque regard à lorgné sur leur assiette, la sienne étant en cour d'arrivage, elle dévisagea avec une sourire amusé le mage, en pleine contemplation de son magnifique reflet dans sa chope de bière.

\- Heee… L'Inquisiteur s'est pas planté, vous vous êtes bien amusé hier soir!

\- De quoi tu parles? marmonna le tévintide en relevant la tête.

\- Ça!

Elle pointa, victorieuse, quelque chose semblant être sur la nuque ou le trapèze et Dorian tata aussitôt la zone. Ne sentant rien d'anormal, il contorsionna sa tête de drôle de façon, faisant des grimaces ma-gni-fique qui firent rirent au éclat tous les spectateurs de la scène avant que, finalement, il voit. Un énorme suçon, tellement foncé que ça ressemblait à un bleu parfaitement visible grâce à son décollette, lui donnant, de son point de vu, l'air d'un battu. Lentement, il se tourna vers Bull, furieux.

\- Mais je vais te cramé! Dit-il avec un regard mi-fou, mi-furieux totalement exagéré.

\- Mais t'avais l'air de tellement aimé, je me suis laissé aller, quoi!

\- Hooo… Trop megnon, une dispute de couple! Mais donc, l'Inquisiteur avait bien raison, vous aimez quand c'est intense?

\- Hein?

\- Toujours.

\- Bull a des genres de marque de fouet sur les épaules et…

Elle regarda les poignets de Bull, puis Dorian, prit son plateau repas et quitta la table sans se retourné. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit couple qui regarda leur amie s'éloigner avec crainte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a imaginé et je n'ai pas envie de savoir… Mais j'espère qu'elle ne va rien raconté de trop étrange aux autres.

\- Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien éviter les rumeurs, moi aussi… répondit Bull en buvant une gorgé de sa bière matinal.

\- Nooooooooooon! Pas vrai! S'exclama la voix si caractéristique de Varric.

\- Si si! Et en plus, on dirait que c'n'est pas Bull qui frappe!

\- Par Andrasté! Jura Varric, un clair éclat de rire dans la voix.

\- On est finit, pleurnicha Dorian, la tête contre la table.

* * *

Voilà~ J'espère que ça vous à plu! Alors, comme vous avez pu le voir, y'a beaucoup de changement de rythme qui devrait être corriger si j'en suis capable (ou si j'en ai la motivation...). J'espère que ces pas trop gênant, en tout cas ._. Mais je trouve ça pas pire comme résultat finale donc je tente ma chance!

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez du lemon? Ce n'est que mon deuxième (et demi?) et je sais pas du tout si ça rend bien puisque j'ai essayé d'ajouté plus de texte, plus de gras après l'os quoi!

Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef! Dites-mois ce que vous en pensez parce que j'adore écrire sur ce couple et j'en encore quelque idée! Chow!

*** C'est aussi le moment ou je n'arrivais plus à écrire le lemon. Mon idée de base étant : Dorian tapote avec un bâton les pectoraux proéminent de Bull pendant leur rituelle des amoureux. Bah... J'étais pas capable de m'imaginer ça donc j'ai fais un virage à 180 degrés pour le lemon (en même temps que Dorian, donc). C'est l'un des nombreux problème d'écriture qui m'énerve dans le OS.


End file.
